revengeoftheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Anne Maria
Anne Maria is a contestant in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. She is placed on the Mutant Maggots. Total Drama Online Interview *'Q': What’s your best quality? A': It’s my good looks! I’m the prettiest! *'Q: Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) A': Anything techno! Let’s party! Purple, so dreamy. Just Carried, or Gigantic. I can’t pick! Gelato. *'Q: Describe your craziest dream. A': I once had a dream I ran out of hairspray! It was terrible! *'Q: Best memory from childhood? A': I remember once being the prettiest girl in the class. Oh wait, doll, that’s every day. *'Q: Most embarrassing moment at school? A': I was in gym class, and my make up smeared everywhere. *'Q: Describe the first job you ever had. A': I worked at a clothing store. That’s why I’m always in style! *'Q: Ten years from now, what are you doing? A': Definitely make-up and make other people beautiful too. *'Q: My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? A': Vito! Whenever he comes back, we’d go out in the city all day. *'Q: It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? A: I’d have everyone over for pizza and a movie. Coverage Anne Maria first appears on the boat with the twelve other contestants. She is shoved out of the camera by Dakota, who poses in front of it. This annoys her, so she attacks her by spraying her face with hairspray. This brings Dakota to the ground. Staci says something to Anne Maria, so she sprays her face aswell. When Chris blows up the boat, she along with the other contestants, were sent into the water. She later appears, when the paparazzi boat blows up, sending Cameron smashing into her. She yells at him and walks away from him in the water, while spraying her hair. Anne Maria next appears on the shore with the other twelve contestants running. She was the eleventh person to cross the finish line, and pokes her tongue out at Dakota. She laughs when a mutated bunny throws up on Dakota, causing her to cry. Anne Maria was assigned to the Mutant Maggots. Her team is disturbed by a squirrel who shoots a laser beam from his eyes. They eventually cut down their log and get a head start on the Toxic Rats. The Rats eventually pass them, but they still win the challenge. Design In the original 12 character concept, her previous design consisted of a black strapless top, dark blue capris, black high heeled sandals, medium-dark skin, long, dark brown hair, similar to Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi from Jersey Shore, and a black purse. Her design now consists of long dark brown hair, light silver hoop earrings, a pink top with floral sleeves and collar, light turquoise capris with a pink belt, violet eye liner and purple high-heel sandals with pink straps. Trivia *According to the Cartoon Network Upfront Line-up and the Cakes Entertainment page for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Anne Maria is described as the Jersey Shore reject. *According to Todd Kauffman, her personality will be similar to past contestant Heather. *Also according to Todd Kauffman, she will be involved in some sort of triangle between herself, Mike, and Zoey *Anne Maria is the first contestant in the Total Drama series to wear an eyeliner that isn't black. In this case, her eyeliner is violet. *The top Anne Maria currently wears is a modified version of Zoey's original top. *Her favorite food Gelato is likely a parody of Jell-O. *She is seen to spray people with hairspray. In the first episode, she sprayed Dakota and Staci in the face with it due to a conflict. In the theme song, she sprayed the camera crew. Gallery Image:AnneMariaHQ.png|Anne Maria's previous design. Image:AnneMariaTDROTI.png|Anne Maria is revealed in the Total Drama World Tour Finale Trailer. Image:annmariapromo.png|Anne Maria in a promotional image Image:34hdiqg.jpg.png|Anne Maria is seen with the others on the beach. Tdroti10.png|Anne Maria with her team. Image:Pic2.JPG|Anne Maria with the group. Image:Lightningan.JPG|Anne Maria and Lightning with their team mascots. Image:MARIA2.jpg|Anne Maria taking out her spray tan, while Jo glares at her. Image:Ann maria.JPG|Anne Maria is ready to punch Jo... Image:Ann maria2.JPG|...but she ends up punching Brick instead. Image:AnnMariaJoconcern.png|Anne Maria realizes that she punched Brick. TDRIpic4.png|Anne Maria being surrounded by giant hamsters. ZoeyAsHeather.png|Anne Maria shoves Zoey. See Also Category:Female Contestants Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants